Remonton
Remonton is the capital of Remon. It was all but destroyed in a brief Proninist coup and the subsequent attack of an ice elemental in 1016 AE, but it has been rebuilt since then. The Palace of Justice is located here, which serves as headquarters for King Marcus Sarillius and his Stewards' Council. The city has fallen to the Wretched and become their fortress after the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath. History Distreyd Era Divided and Conquered Remonton became the human capital of Remon as the kingom rose from the ashes of Manster at the dawn of the Third Age. King Agarwaen always intended it to govern the races of men, elves and dwarves in peace and prosperity. When the king died suddenly and left no heirs, however, everything fell apart, and the three races became more hostile over the years due to manipulations from the Clergy of Mardük. Remonton was ruled by the Provisional Government in the absence of an heir to the throne, and it effectively became the de facto capital of Remon but only on human lands; the elves and dwarves didn't recognize it as the overall capital and instead viewed it merely the main human city. The Clergy of Mardük continued its manipulations, financially backing up sizable anti-elven movements which forced the Provisional Government to respond to the attacks by force, further weakening the government's grip over the crumbling country. Eventually the clerics' endgame became clear: they had been deliberately weakening the once strong kingdom to let the Yamatians take over. The Yamatian Invasion of Remon happened over a few months as the Yamato Empire used blitzkrieg tactics to catch the government's forces by surprise. Remonton fell to Yamato which installed a group of well-respected daimyos to rule over the now occupied country. This ruling body became known as the Council of Regents. Return of the King In 1003 AE, one of the councillors, Hideyoshi Ofuchi, formed the secret Sonno-joi movement. He arranged the assassination of Takeshi Matsudaira, the previous tairo of the council, and got himself elected as the new leader. His plan was to crush the remaining Remonian resistance and then stage a coup against Shogun Masamori Hyuga himself and transfer all of Yamato's people to begin a new life on the rich land of Remon. Ofuchi's rule was even harsher than his predecessor's, and his reign of terror only came to an end when the Grand Alliance rose to oppose him and eventually defeated his forces in the First Battle of Remonton. Marcus Sarillius, the leader of the Alliance, was recognized by the spirit of King Agarwaen as his long-lost descendant, and Marcus was subsequently crowned king, thus restoring the once noble monarchy to the war-torn kingdom. Marcus had to lead the army of the Alliance against Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük, however, so he appointed a Stewards' Council to rule Remon until he'd return. The Great War did eventually end in Yamato's defeat, but the Alliance's army had likewise suffered heavy casualties in the ensuing Cataclysm which shook the world. Marcus went missing at the end of the war, and many presumed he had died. The Stewards' Council resolved to carry on the work Marcus had begun. Godslayer Era Attempted Coups The Stewards' Council quickly proved to be somewhat corrupt and unable to prevent several local barons from rebelling against its rule in the years since the Cataclysm. Remon became a dangerous, divided land to travel in as most cities became isolated city-states governed by individual nobles and officers, few of whom recognized the government of Remonton. Jonathan Ferron, one of the councillors, put forth a scheme in 1016 AE to have the council elect him as Lord Protector of Remon because he had once been one of King Marcus's most trusted officers and advisors. Ferron succeeded in his plan and held the title for a day until his plans were crushed by the sudden and unexpected coup led by Andrei Pronin and the Proninist Party which took the city by storm as several workers joined under the Proninist banner to overthrow the nobles. The Proninists immediately sent their forces to catch all the councillors they could although several councillors, including Ferron and Seize Greenlight, escaped the new brutal regime. Several former affiliates of the previous government such as the cleric Almaric Veer were publicly executed in the central plaza to amuse the bloodthirsty people of Remonton. Andrei Pronin left with the main bulk of his Proninist army to conquer other cities and other kingdoms while leaving Commissar Sergei Malik to govern Remonton in his absence. Ice Elemental Attack The Proninist rule lasted only for a few weeks, however, until several events took place in the city. Much to everyone's surprise, King Marcus, who had been presumed dead, returned in full health to the city and quickly rallied support from those citizens who hadn't yet embraced Proninist propaganda. When Malik sent his forces to intercept and arrest Marcus before he could threaten Proninist hold over Remonton, the death cult Totenkopfs made their move by announcing their presence, uttering a cryptic prophecy of doom and releasing an ice elemental from a magic gem. The elemental rampaged through the city, killing both Malik's and Marcus's forces, while the Totenkopfs vanished. The Second Battle of Remonton was brief but brutal as the ice elemental massacred thousands and decimated most of the city. It was only thanks to the actions of several heroes, including Marcus and Axikasha Keiran, that the elemental was ultimately banished to the High Plane. A timely arrival of a Maar Sulais delegation led by Sen Wisteria gave Marcus and Ax much needed aid in subduing the remaining Proninists. Although Marcus had liberated Remonton from the tyranny of the Proninists, the ice elemental's attack had oost many lives, and it would take over a year to rebuild the damaged city. Rebirth of the Alliance In 1017 AE, a year after the ice elemental's rampage, Marcus managed to have a grand meeting between envoys from various human, elven and dwarven cities. He asked them all to unite under the banner of the Grand Alliance once more and aid Maar Sul which the Proninist Party was currently invading. Several former allies of Marcus, including the elves and dwarves, recognized him as the true king and joined forces with him. Ferron reappeared in Remonton too, having survived the Proninist purge from earlier, and presented himself as the high cleric of the Church of the Memory of Cardia while pledging his loyalty to Marcus. However, some representatives, including Steward Dylas Rin Theron, refused to send their men abroad and join Marcus's forces. Dylas pointed out that Remon was still in need of military intervention to wipe out the remaining bandits and marauders from the countryside, not to mention the threat posed by the Totenkopfs who were still on the loose, so helping another nation during this crucial time was out of the question. Despite these differing opinions, Marcus eventually chose to take the bulk of his new army with him to help his friends in Maar Sul. He appointed a new Stewards' Council, which consisted of the elf Seize Greenlight, the human Adram Alek and the dwarf Aronus Kinlith, in Remonton while Bishop Arbriel Conrad took over priestly duties while Jonathan Ferron, the high cleric, would travel as the king's aide in the Maar Sulais campaign. Dylas's Insurrection While Marcus's army marched to Maar Sul, Dylas began plotting a coup. He had always been ambitious and believed that Marcus should never have become king. With the king now busy liberating Maar Sul from Proninists, it would only leave the Stewards' Council to deal with. Dylas formed the White Ravens and aligned himself with the Ravensworth Watch while recruiting several people from different towns in secret to his growing army. He kept preaching how Marcus had abandoned the people of Remon again after all these years of absence, and his charisma won many people to his side. After careful political maneuvering, Dylas finally put his plan in motion and attempted a coup in the Third Battle of Remonton. Initially Dylas's forces were successful and he drove the Loyalist armies back. Before his army could take over Remonton, the Totenkopfs appeared once again, aided by Bishop Abriel who had been their mole in the government all along. The Totenkopfs shot barrels full of strange liquid into the battling armies, and the venomous content killed several people immediately. However, the battle didn't end there. The panicking and confused armies watched in horror how the recently slain rose up as abominations which were neither living nor dead: the fallen had been reborn as undead who attacked and ate anything living in their way regardless of alignment. The Third Battle of Remonton had ended, but the outbreak of the Plague of Undeath had just begun. Undead Invasion Bishop Arbriel, who had perished during the battle in Remonton, rose as a powerful undead lord due to the effects of the Plague of Undeath, and began calling himself Deathwatcher. The lesser undead flocked to him, and he named them the Wretched. He intended to spread the misery he felt in his undead body to the rest of the Remonian population and wipe out every living being in Remon, including his former Totenkopf masters. Dylas's insurgent and the Loyalists' armies retreated from Remonton although both sides lost many soldiers to the ravenous undead. Arbriel and the Wretched took over the weakened Remonton soon after, turning the once mighty capital of Remon into a hive of the Wretched from which Arbriel would govern his ever-growing undead army. Remonton is presently ruled by the Wretched with Deathwatcher Arbriel as their leader. The undead have spread from the former capital of Remon and taken over several human settlements in the grasslands as their numbers grow daily. Notable people Present *Ansgar Azurespire *Arbriel Conrad *Traugott Orthaire Past *Council of Regents *Derak *Hunk Redblood *Jonathan Ferron *Ryoji Mishima *Sergei Malik *Stewards' Council See also *Battle of Remonton *Remon *Remon Map (Distreyd Era) *Wretched Category:Cities in Remon Category:Remon Category:Third Age